Evil May Cry
by Kanli
Summary: Erebor n'est rien, rien d'autre qu'un moyen de parvenir à son but ultime. Tenir Erebor ne sert à rien, rien d'autre qu'à s'approprier le monde entier ...
1. Petite Note de Mwa

_Elle revient d'entre les cadavres de stylo BIC morts durant une bataille acharnée contre les BAC, les examens et les brouillons d'idées inachevées, d'entre les heures de séries infinissables et terrifiantes, d'entre les tréfonds d'internet …_

**WHAT'S UP, BITCHES ?!**

Oui, c'est moi. Moi, ou celle qui promet de finir une fiction et qui s'arrête en plein milieu ! Rangez vos tomates je vous prie. Voilàààà, c'est mieux ainsi.

Plusieurs explications : le dernier film m'a laissé froide comme un poisson mort au milieu de la banquise subsaharienne, autant vous dire que j'ai dit au revoir à mon inspiration de ce fandom avec un mouchoir blanc, la larme à l'œil, sur le quai du train en direction de Tenochtitlan.  
Autant vous dire pour se motiver à écrire une histoire qui se perdait et sans motivation, c'était mission impossible. Même John McClane n'aurait pas réussi !

Alors je suis ici, en ce samedi soir, avec le soleil dans le dos parce que ouais, en Normandie il fait beau, pour vous dire que je vais reprendre cette putain d'histoire de mes c******* !

**MAIS !**

Pas d'Aislinn ou de romance. Non.

De la torture bien détaillée parce que j'aime ça. J'adore ça. JE SURKIFFE CA !  
Du sombre, de la folie et des morts, sinon ce n'est pas drôle. Des ténèbres et tout le bordel parce que c'est Métal et le Métal c'est bien. Si je vous assure, le Diable a de bons goûts musicaux.

Mais aussi, je ne sais PAS DU TOUT quand il y aura des chapitres. Hinhin. Ma fiction principale est celle de the 100. Ce fandom est un nouveau-né en pleine croissance, avec des gens archis sympas que j'ai eu l'immense chance de rencontrer, et j'ai plus d'idées sur ce fandom que pour cette fiction, alors que je me suis totalement éloignée de celui-ci, qu'y puis-je !  
Donc ça ne sert à rien de me supplier pour un chapitre, ou ce genre de chose. Je ne sais pas quand j'écrirais ou publierais et comme je veux faire les choses au propre, ça va prendre du temps. Beaucoup de temps.

Énormément de temps.

Mais je peux vous dire que c'est une dark et death fic. Et que j'espère que cette nouvelle version, beaucoup plus dark, va vous plaire.

Bande de petits sadiques.

_Signée__ : Grumpy Cat, plus connue sous le pseudo de Kanli._

_**PS :**__ Keur 3_


	2. Prologue

_Ouais, ouais, je sais._

_Je sais que c'est une reprise et que donc personne ne va certainement venir la lire, encore plus que je suis devenue invisible sur ce fandom, mais tan pis. Entre Georges Sand et Montesquieu j'ai eu le temps de peaufiner et finir mon petit prologue pour cette histoire, la reprise de _**The Fall** _désormais nommé _**Evil May Cry**_._

_Je précise dès maintenant que je ne publierais PAS à un rythme régulier et si ça vous dérange, que ce soit clair, je vous emmerde. J'ai une vie à côté, d'autres fictions que je travaille beaucoup plus et dont le fandom m'intéresse plus, car oui cette fiction ne suivra rien ou presque des films. Déjà, elle commence après. Donc vous ne risquez pas de voir une Tauriel sauvage apparaître. Ouais parce que je garde les personnages de Tolkien. _

_Pas de pairing, pas d'OC particulièrement principaux, juste une histoire avec une autre version, car qui vous dit que Bilbon aurait pu résister à l'anneau ... _

_Ce prologue en réalité n'est pas le début de l'histoire. Ou alors prenez comme version que tout les chapitres qui vont suivre sont des flashbacks. En clair, ce prologue se passe à la fin de mon histoire. J'aime bien laisser du suspens, donc pas de premier chapitre qui explique tout. Ceux qui trouveront les indices et les idées, chapeau ! _

_Sur ce ..._

* * *

Un mince courant d'air se faufila dans la Montagne presque entièrement silencieuse. Une simple et légère mélodie planait dans l'air au côté du vent, entourant les immenses colonnes gravées, courant sur les rambardes finement taillées.

Le courant d'air n'était pas de taille pour suivre la douce mélodie, et il disparut aussi vite et silencieusement qu'il était venu, laissant les quelques notes de la berceuse continuer leur route dans les méandres d'une Montagne de nouveau plus sombre que le cœur d'un Valar déchu.

Elle passait devant les chambres vides éclairées par un fin rayon de soleil encore timide, elle passait devant les statues gigantesques, elle passait devant les pierreries, les draperies, les cadavres qui jonchaient le sol.

Elle passait devant la mort, la peine, la douleur. Elle apportait un maigre réconfort à cette vie de malheur qui semblait hanter Erebor, la Montagne Solitaire, le royaume des nains autrefois habité par un dragon, comme si ce dernier avait jeté une malédiction sur cette Montagne, sur son or, sur son roi.

Elle passait devant la grande salle, celle où les derniers nains étaient entassés, prêts à de nouveau mené l'offensive contre ceux qui avaient autrefois été leur roi, leur oncle, leurs amis, leur sauveur, leur cambrioleur.

En entendant cette douce musique, la plupart de ces nains qui attendaient leur mort fermèrent les yeux. Qu'est-ce que la berceuse de leur enfance venait faire sur ce champ de bataille, qu'est-ce que ce si bon et doux souvenir venait faire ici, venait se mêler à leurs larmes amers et leurs rires disparus ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire ici à part mettre un peu de baume sur leurs cœurs épuisés par la guerre, la rage et la tristesse.

En entendant son petit frère soupirer profondément, Fili se tourna vers lui. Ses prunelles chocolats avaient disparu sous ses paupières et son bandeau, laissant simplement deux immenses cernes violettes descendre jusqu'à ses joues mal rasées et couvertes par le sang, la poussière et les larmes. Il esquissa un sourire mélancolique en voyant son petit frère s'abandonner aux bras de Morphée, avant de resserrer sa prise sur son arme, laissant la musique repartir dans la Montagne Solitaire.

Quel étrange mécanisme les nains avaient-ils encore inventé pour qu'une si petite boite sombre, décorée de dorures délicates, puisse laisser une mélodie si pure s'échapper de l'écrin pendant un moment, avant de se taire lentement laissant les engrenages abimés par le temps grincer.

Il laissa l'écrin tomber au sol et l'écrasa sans état d'âme, anéantissant à tout jamais cette lueur d'espoir qui venait d'envahir la Montagne Solitaire, le prochain royaume de son maître, de son puissant maître qui allait bientôt enfin arriver. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps pour que la Montagne des nains soit à Sauron.

* * *

_Je le répète, publication aléatoire. C'est comme ça ou c'est rien du tout._

_Kanli_


End file.
